Tell me a secret
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Julie has a major crush on Adam. Things would be so simple if it weren't for her number one rule- She won't date a team mate. Unable to concentrate on anything that's not Adam related, Julie isn't thinking clearly when Scooter asks her out on a date. After the initial shock wears off, Julie begins to think dating Scooter isn't such a bad thing after all, or is it? J/S, J/A Rated M
1. Crush

_**Disclaimer:**__** The majority of the characters that are portrayed in this story are those that pertain to Disney and its creators. These characters remain their sole property respectively. The plots, themes and OC's explored in this story are those of the author, Princess of Darkness17. The author is in no way affiliated with Disney/ or the corporation which produced the original works. Any recognizable brands, places or person/s used in this story are the sole property of their respective owners and are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Full summary can be found on my website. **_

_**Takes place after D3.**_

* * *

_**Julie's POV**_

I sat at my desk, staring unblinking at my textbook I was meant to be studying. My exam for the end of semester biology test was at the end of the week and I really needed to concentrate. I hated biology with a passion, it was my worst subject. Doubts about passing the subject were already playing heavily on my mind as it was.

After sitting in the same position for over two hours my back was cramping, my eyes were heavy and my mind just wouldn't focus on the words below me. I would start to read, getting in a sentence or two before I would come along a word that reminded me of something else.

'_Or someone else.'_ I sighed heavily, flipping my book closed at the same time. I knew a failure when I saw one, and studying was definitely a fail.

Stretching my arms up, groaning in appreciation as my back cracked in all the needed places, I stood from the chair. Blowing a random piece of hair off my face I looked around the, somewhat clean, room. I grimaced at the thought of cleaning. On one hand after my failed study session cleaning was the last thing I wanted to do. On the other however, cleaning might be exactly what I needed to get my mind off a certain guy.

The once small, itty bitty crush from four years ago had turned into a large obsessive, I-can't-think-of-anything-else crush. Long before I met the Ducks my rule had always been never to date a friend or teammate. After meeting Connie I made sure I firmly stuck to that rule. Years spent watching the many 'infamous' Guy and Connie fights and make up's was enough drama for the entire flock.

However dating a teammate and crushing on a teammate were two entirely different things. A crush was innocent and dating was a disaster in the making. My crush on Adam Banks however was a huge disaster in the making. Every class, every group or paired assignment, every practice and every lunch time; hell I couldn't even dream without him being in the center of it. I was in way over my head and in some serious trouble.

I whipped my head back and forth, mentally berating myself for sinking into the depths of Adam Banks. His ice blue eyes, chiseled abs and strong arms made me swoon with just a thought.

"Gah." I groaned, throwing my body onto my bed. My head hit the wall but I honestly didn't care as I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. This crush was crazy in an out of control kind of way. I was officially sunk on Adam Banks and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Do you need a minute?" An amused voice asked making me lift the pillow from my face. Connie stood laughing at me in amusement, with books in her arms. I sent her an embarrassed smile before laughing as well.

We had been friends since the Goodwill Games, our scholarships following at Eden Hall not long after. Given that the original Ducks lived close by none of them had boarded at Eden Hall to begin with. Leaving Luis, Ken, Dwayne, Russ and I to deal with the stuck up trust-fund babies twenty-four/seven by ourselves. Being the only other girl of the Ducks, for the first year I was stuck with an obnoxious rich bitch who cared more about her looks then her school work.

It was only after our game against Varsity, and Portman's return did everyone start to board at Eden Hall. Connie and I pleaded with the admin to let us switch and share a dorm room; thankfully it paid off.

"Sorry." I giggled out after I caught my breath.

"So what's got the Cat all anxious about?" She asked looking my way as she set her books on her desk. I sighed and sat up, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Am I that obvious?" I muttered.

"Only to a best friend. So spill, what's going on?" She demanded, hands on hips while her head swiveled my way to stare me down.

"It's nothing really; I'm just stressed out about exams. I suck at Bio as it is and I haven't been able to concentrate." I offered half-heartedly.

I loved Connie like a sister but she was a horrible secret keeper. Seeing, for the moment, she and Guy were back on and she told Guy everything I knew if I told her the truth Guy would now within the hour. By the next hour Charlie would know and so on. One of the first things you learn about the Ducks is that there wasn't any secrets between them.

"Jules you'll do fine, you're worrying over nothing. Isn't Adam in your Bio class? Maybe he could help you study; it's always been his strong subject." I sent her a slight nod and a light smile.

'_Yes, tutoring from Adam. The subject of my distraction is exactly what I need in order to pass my exam.' _I thought sarcastically.

"I'll have a chat to him next time I see him." I spoke holding in my sigh.

"Great. Soooo…." Connie trailed off looking at me coyly. I knew that look and it usually didn't follow with anything good.

"Uh oh." I spoke, smirking as she threw me a unimpressed look for my teasing.

"_So_ I saw Scooter on the way in." She hinted and I groaned. Ever since the Varsity- JV show down she had been at me about Scooter. It was clear he had a thing of sorts for me, especially after the peck he had given me after the game. Connie used any second she had spare trying to get me to date him.

"Jules… he's a nice guy. We could double date." She sung hopefully but again I shook my head.

"Give it up Cons, and let it go. I'm not dating Scooter." I laughed at her put out expression before she switched topics.

'_Now if you tried to get me with Adam that might be a different story.'_ I thought with a sigh.


	2. Study buddies

**_Disclaimer:_****_ The majority of the characters that are portrayed in this story are those that pertain to Disney and its creators. These characters remain their sole property respectively. The plots, themes and OC's explored in this story are those of the author, Princess of Darkness17. The author is in no way affiliated with Disney/ or the corporation which produced the original works. Any recognizable brands, places or person/s used in this story are the sole property of their respective owners and are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**_Adam's POV_**

I sat at the head of my bed staring into the empty space in front of me. The text book I was meant to be reading lay opened and abandoned on my chest, my mind too consumed with other thoughts to concentrate properly.

"Adam?" Charlie snapped, making me blink rapidly and turn my head in his direction.

"Huh?" I asked clueless as to what he had asked me.

"Finally, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes.

"Sorry man, a lot on my mind."

"Wouldn't be a certain goalie would it?" He asked smirking. I rolled my eyes, but unable to keep the smile off my face. His smirk widened knowing he had been right and I sighed.

"It'll never happen; I should just give it up now." I sighed in disappointment.

"You don't know that, she could like you too." He offered but I shook my head.

"I doubt it, I overheard Connie talking to her the other day about Scooter. I guess Jules goes for the older guys." I smiled sadly and Charlie returned it.

"Well don't give up just yet Adam; you never know what could happen." I didn't respond, instead turning back to my text book. I had a bio exam coming up and I needed to do some serious study.

"I'm gunna head to the library, I need to cram for this test." I muttered as I stood, packing all my gear that I needed.

"I don't know why you stress out over exams, you always ace them." Charlie admitted, shaking his head at me.

"I ace them because I work hard. Maybe you should try it some time." I pointed out before I left the room, pulling the door shut behind me.

Even though it was a Monday afternoon and school was done for the day the library was pretty empty. I passed Mrs Little, the librarian, only giving her a half smile in return before continuing to my usual seat. It was right up the back of the library, nearly in the 'couples corner' as it had been deemed. There was a dark, secluded section where, as far as the teachers were aware, no one ever sat. They were wrong though, that's where the jocks would take cheerleaders, or any girl for that matter. I rolled my eyes at the mere thought. Any teacher who was stupid enough to think the jocks actually came in here to study was gullible.

"Hey." I looked up quickly, surprised at the interruption. My surprise soon turned to happiness when I noted it was Julie.

"Hey yourself. Here to study?" I asked knowingly as I eye her bio book.

"Well at least to try. I suck so badly at this subject I just know I'm going to fail." She sighed as she sat down next to me.

"What some help? We could study together?" I offered hesitantly. Her expression was one of relief.

"Would you mind? I really need to pass this subject." She spoke hopefully and I smiled, moving my book into the middle.

"Not at all, we can study after school and hockey practice all week if you like?"

"Adam that would be amazing, you're a lifesaver." She admitted as we traded smiles before settling into work.

We spent the next two hours in the library going over a third of our recommended refreshment reading. I patiently explained anything she wasn't sure of or didn't understand and gave her tips to help her remember. Midway through the two hours I couldn't help but note just how close we were sitting. My thoughts were suddenly drifting to everything but Biology, well the type we were currently studying anyway. I was getting distracted by just how good she smelled, mentally wishing I could just turn and kiss her here and now.

"Ducks." I was shaken from my thoughts suddenly and I looked up at the same time Julie did. I tried to keep from making a face as I eyed Rick and his girl of the week, no doubt heading to the corner.

"Reilly." I muttered in acknowledgement before they continued on behind us. Julie and I were silent for a minute, both trying to figure out what to do next. Did we stay or did we go?

A high pitch fake giggle broke through our silence causing Julie and I to look at each other. A non-verbal understanding seemed to wash over us, both of us rising from our chairs at the same time. We rushed in packing up our things before high tailing it out of the library.

"Honestly some of the girls here have no self-respect." Julie muttered as we walked towards the dorms.

"And Charlie wonders why I don't date." I smiled as Julie laughed nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it, Connie's been trying to set me up on dates for weeks." I frowned not liking the idea of Julie being with another guy.

"Anyone in particular?" I asked curious.

"Uh… Scooter."

"Scooter? Varsity goalie Scooter?" I asked making a face.

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong he's cute and he's interested but I-" She stopped short suddenly, blushing as she looked away from me.

"You what?" I urged her to continue.

"But nothing. Thanks for helping me study Adam, I really appreciate it. Same time tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, meet at the library again?"

"Uh maybe we should study in my dorm, just to be on the safe side. I really don't wanna hear that stuff again." She motioned to the library and I laughed, nodding along with her.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow in class." I agreed, surprised when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Not wanting to miss the moment I returned it happily, letting her go only when she pulled back first.

"Night Adam." She smiled one last time before turning away, walking back towards the girls dorms.

"Night Jules." I whispered before turning to make my own way back to my dorm.

_'Charlie may be right after all.'_ I thought happily, eager for tomorrow to come so I could once again spend more time with Julie.


End file.
